No it can't be
by ciny15
Summary: This is a Sequel of Nick's Niece to understand this story you must read Nick's niece I don't own Csi
1. Chapter 1

At the Lab Nick was sitting in the break room his head in his hands Warrick and Catherine walked in "Hey man how you doin?"Warrick said Nick looked up "She hates me now"

"No Nick she don't hate you she's mad but give her a day or two she come around"Catherine said rubbing Nick's back

"I'm not so sure about that did you hear her today she said the f word like two or three time she stopped that like a week after she got here its like Sean set her off I once again don't get her"

"Nick she's a teen your don't get them" Warrick said laughing Nick's phone rang Sara Gil and Greg walked in "Stokes.......Yes I have a niece Sam what happened?....Oh my god....yes I'll head down now"Nick turned to everyone "Sam's in the hospital she ODed" everyone ran out to their cars

Nick Sara Gil Warrick and Cathrine got to the hospital Nick saw the girls waiting he ran over to them and asked if they were alright them shook their heads no and started crying again A few minutes later the doctor walked out "Stokes party" everyones head popped up Nick walk to him "I'm her uncle how is she?"

"I'm sorry she didn't make it I'm sorry" Nick fell to the floor and started sobbing his baby niece how could this happen Cathrine walked to Nick and held him

A few days later

After the services everyone went to Nick's place they were talk Lindsay had a music video on about Sam had the song Don't cry from Guns and roses after that was done a video came on it was dark they could hear someone sigh "Wow Nick she's petty when she sleep don't you think? Sleep you maybe asking yes she's sleeping not dead you better save her fast she don't have long Oh and one more thing she's not were you left her"laughing then the video went out nobody said a word they all were in shock


	2. Chapter 2

At the lab everyone was still in shock from the video Greg took the computer and tried to fined out who sent the video "Nick we'll fine her we did it before we can and will do it again" Greg said

"I hope soon man you fine any thing on the computer?"

"Not yet I'm running a trace on it now" Greg said Gil walked in "got any thing?"

"Not yet" Nick said

"Got somethin here boss a trace on the computer it came from the warehouse the same one we fine Sam at last time"Greg said

"Kay lets go"Gil said the guys ran out the room and got Warrick Sara and Cathrine

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,Nick's POV,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I can't believe this who is doing this it can't be Tim he's in jail but the warehouse? god my head is spinning like crazy right now I swear is they hurt her I'm going to kill em we all in the suv my mind is still spinning I still remember the last time she came here

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.Flashback.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,

Sam running yelling "Uncle Nick Uncle Nick" I picked her up "Hi honey how are you doing?"I asked placing a kiss on her head

"Fine will you give me a piggy back ride please" she looked at me with those sweet big brown eyes "Kay but only till we get your bags OK?"

"Okay thanks" she hopped on my back Damn she's light I got her in the car before we were home she was asleep i carried her in and laid her on the couch she's so cute when she's sleeping I make dinner she must have woke up I turn to see her sitting at the table "Hey sweetie sleep good?"

"Yea sorry I fell asleep"

"Its ok dinner is ready" after dinner we sat down and watched tv and talked before we knew it it was 12 am "Time for bed baby" "Kay" she jumped up kissed me and leave the room "want me to tuck you in?"

"No I'm a big girl thanks good night"

"Night"I go to bed after sleeping for a bit I feel someone looking at me I open my eyes and there is Sam "You ok Sam?"

"I had a really bad dream can I sleep with you please?"

"Hope in" I wrap my arms around her and kiss the back of her head.

End of flashback

"Nick Nick are you ok?"Sara asked

"Yea yea fine just thinking about the last time Sam came in seen me four years ago"

"We're going to save her Nick"Sara said

"I know I know"

They got to the warehouse and rushed in there was a casket they all ran over two it and opened it and there was

Who do you think took Sam? answer in the reviews thanks


	3. Chapter 3

They got to the warehouse and rushed in there was a casket they all ran over two it and opened it and there was

There was a video tape in it Nick turned around and saw a tv and vhs he popped the tape in Sam came on the tv laying in a box tied up "Your running out of time Nick do you really want to have to bury her again if not then listen her live depends on you doing everything I say" Nick was pissed and had tears rolling down his face "I want 2500 dollars in 10's and 20's make it fast deliver it I'll have someone watching at the old diner on holy street I think you know were it is right?"laughing on the tape "Oh and one more thing I want Tim let out of jail have a good day" The tv when black after the and the tape popped out Nick grabbed it and handed it to Greg then grabbed the tv and threw it the Team went back to the lab when they got there Lisa was there "I have something to tell you all" she said with tears in her eyes"What is it" Nick asked "Its about Sam is there some where else we can talk?"

"Yeah right this way"Gil said leading her in a interview room Nick, Gil and Sara sat with Lisa "What do you know" Nick asked

"Will the night us girls were hanging out after the party at your place we smoked pot and was taking hits of coke I saw Mary put something in Sam's hit I have no idea what it was but I think she may have something if not all to do with Sam's kidnapping but I don't I swear"she started crying "Why did you not tell us this before?" Sara asked "I don't know I was scared I'm so sorry"Lisa Cried Nick held her and cooed her Then there was a knock on the door "Nick I think we can do a voice compare if we had a idea who it is"

"We do Greg Lisa do you have anything with her voice on it?"

"I have a voice mail she sent me here's my phone"she handed Greg the phone "OK thank you we'll fine her"Nick said walking out with Greg "Nick this might be the wrong time to tell you this but I love Sam"Greg said

"What like a sister right?"

"No Nick I love her like a girlfriend more then a girlfriend I really really care for her" Nick looked at Greg and sighed "She thinks she loves you to she tell Lindsay she did one day"

"Are you mad?"

"No man I'm not Your a great guy but if you break her heart I swear I'll kill you got it"

"Yes now let fine her" Greg ran the test and it was a match


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this up**

"Nick its a match"Greg said Cathrine walked in "You got a match to the voice?"

"Yes Cath we did I'm running trace on its location right now...Got their at Hercules in Churchill"

"Churchill thats a ghost town isn't it?"Nick asked

"Yes it is lets go tell the others"Cathrine said they all run to Gil, Warrick and and Sara

"do you guys get something?"Gil asked

"Yes the voice was Mary's and there at the old Hercules in Churchill"Nick said a little shanking

"OK Nick, Cathrine Greg and Warrick you guys go see what you can find there Sara and I are going to stay here"Nick was out the door before Gil finished and in the car waiting they got to Hercules and traced the tape to a old gold mines"Right there you guys ready?"Cathrine asked Nick had his gun drawn "yea ready lets go" their headed in flashlights on and guns ready they heard voices "lets go"Nick whispered they round the corner to see Sean, Meg, and Mary talking "SHOW ME YOUR HANDS NOW"Cathrine yelled they turn and looked at them Meg looked scared to death and threw her hands up Mary sigh and did the same Cathrine and Greg handcuffed them both Sean on the other hand stated at Nick "Your niece is very sexy naked that smoking body and very tight you if you know I mean" Nick was pass pissed there is no words for how he was feeling Nick handed Greg his gun and walked over to Sean and pushed him to the wall and started choking him "Where is she?" Sean started turning red Nick hit him a few time and asked again "WHERE IS SHE?" Nick yelled

"She's In the other room" Sean choked out Nick did not let go of him Greg run to the other room and saw a big box he ran to it and opened it to find a crying Samantha "Oh Sammi....I found her I think she ok"She had her hands and legs tied up her eyes and mouth was covered Greg removed the ties from her eyes "Sam its me your save now its ok" he untied all the ties and held her

**Back with Nick**

**  
**"Nick let him go....your killing him"Cathrine said Nick let him go and started hitting and kicking him after about a minute Nick turned him over and cuffed him the cops showed up and took all three Sean Meg and Mary to the car Nick and Cathrine Walked in the room to see Greg holding Sam she was crying and bleeding from her Right arm Greg was rubbing circles on her back and hair Nick walked over and placed his hand on the head she looked at him and gave a little smile and reached for him he hugged her and seen her arm "Baby your arm its bleeding bad let me wrap it for you Greg will you hold her please?"

"Sure thing"Greg let Sam get in his lap he wrapped his arms around her "Here Nick use me shirt"Greg was on bare chested Sam looked at him and buried her face in his chest Nick tied the shirt around her Right arm and took her out of Greg's arms and held her tight "Its ok now babe your save now I promise they can't hurt you any more" Warrick was standing in front of them he kissed Sam's forehead "lets get you to the hospital sweety"Warrick said Sam her head shook no "Oh yea little missy you going to the hostpital like it or not"Nick said smiling at her She pout putting her lower lip out look at him with her best puupy dog face "Sweetheart I know you hate hospitals but you need to go please for me?"Nick asked Sam nodded and Nick walked her to his car everyone got in Nick and Cathrine up fornt and Warrick, Greg, and Sam in back Sam laied her head on Greg's lap and her legs on Warrick Nick and Cath looked back and smiled and drove to the hospital

**The End**

**Please don't hate or kill me I'm starting on a new story right now**

**I can't take all the thanks my friend TMayo helped me on this story so Thanks TMayo**


End file.
